barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Barnyard Show
'''The Big Barnyard Show '''is the 22nd episode of "Barney & Friends" it is a semi-remake of "Barney's Super Singing Circus" Plot Sean Abel had a nightmare running by Baby Bop pretending to be a Tap Dancer Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Robert * Jeff * Jill * Keesha * Emily * Linda * Ashley * Alissa * Maria * David * Kim * Danny * Kristen * Stephen * Chip * Min * Tina * Luci * Sean Abel * Miss Piggy * Wilbur the Calf * Libby the Lamb * Ray the Rooster * Dasha the Duck * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # Why? # Scales and Arpeggios # Putting on a Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Anything You Can Do # The Frankie Prance # Me and My Teddy # The First Time It Happens # Look at Me I'm Dancing # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Happy Dancing # We've Got Shoes # What Should I Do? # When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home! # I Love You Trivia * During "Happy Dancing" Barney vocal was taken from "I Can Do That!". * This group (Robert, Jeff, Jill, Keesha and Emily) also appeared on Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm with Baby Bop and BJ. * This group (Robert, Kim, Chip and Kristen) also appeared on Is Everybody Happy? with Baby Bop. * Robert wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a pony tail. * Emily wears the same clothes from You've Got To Have Art!. And a long hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. * David wears the same clothes from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hair-style. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a short hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a little long hair. * Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a ponytail. * Luci wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two little long hairstyle. * Sean Abel wears the same blue striped shirt and a gold watch with left wrist hand and a belt with pants. And a short hair. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "A Picture of Health". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "A Little' Mother Goose". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "More Barney Songs". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". * The Season 6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Here Comes The Firetruck!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "It's Home to Me!". * The Season 4-10-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Dancing & Barney's Adventure Bus". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Good Job!". * During "I Love You", Robert, Kristen, Emily, Keesha, Kim, Stephen and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Linda, Luci, Jill, Maria, Ashley & Alissa, Danny and Chip are on Barney's left, and Sean Abel and Tina at the Chair.